Absolution
by Steel Rain
Summary: After a narrow escape from execution, Billy wants to try to live a new life, but after much debate, he changes his mind and decides to go back for Rebecca, which unwillingly leads him to the evil, twisted town of Silent Hill.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my crossover based on the video games Resident Evil by Capcom and Silent Hill by Konami. I do not own either of them. **

* * *

_Before I begin my story, I would like to share with you a belief of mine. Ever since the Industrial Revolution, many people have believed that the most powerful weapons to be that of machine guns, toxic gases, bombs capable of taking out entire countries... however, I disagree with them. I believe that the most powerful and most dangerous weapon ever to exist is the human mind._**  
**

* * *

_"I never thought you would be like this. After all we've been through I never could've imagined things would happen the way they did. But even so, it did happen. So what are you going to do about it? What should you do? Tell me! What is your answer? What is your decision?"_

Billy's eyes shot open as he was thrown forward. His heart racing, his body covered in sweat. He looked around and examined his surroundings. He saw many trees, obviously he was in a forest. The sky was very cloudy with a pure white, it must've been morning. Though it was a strange morning, there was no sign of life anywhere, no birds chirping, no bugs crawling around, nothing.

_"What the hell?"_ He thought.

He turned to his side and noticed a small, makeshift fireplace that must've gone out a while ago. The memories slowly came back to him. He was in the Arklay Mountains, this is where he had slept the previous night. He was surprised it took him that long to remember. Judging by his high heart rate and excessive sweat, it was obvious that he must of had one hell of a nightmare.

_"Freaky."_ He thought. _"What the hell was it about?"_ He tried his best to remember but it was useless. Everything in between now and when he went to bed last night was blank with a capital b. He had no idea what he must of dreamed about, all he knew was that it was one hell of a dream.

He sighed. There was no use thinking about it, though.

"Dreams are just dreams." He said quietly to himself. "Since when the hell did they even matter?" He didn't believe it ever did matter. And with that, he got up off the ground and scattered the makeshift fireplace, destroying the evidence of him ever being there.

_"Just to be on the safe side."_ He thought. _"Never can be too careful." _Rebecca was supposed to have reported him dead so he shouldn't have to worry about people looking for him, but he didn't know for sure and relying on an assumption was foolish. For all he knew, they could've squeezed the information out of her. Rebecca was just a girl, if she had looked suspicious when telling her story, they may have interrogated her. There wasn't anyway Rebecca could hold up for long in that kind of situation.

Billy stopped the thought before it could go on anymore. He didn't want to think about it. The thought only made him worry and worrying didn't do any good. Besides, Rebecca proved to him that she is tough and Billy was sure she could take care of herself. It was up to her now and he knew she could take care of things herself.

As he finished destroying what was left of the fireplace, he noticed a small shiny object laying on the ground. He reached down and picked it up out of the dirt. Someone like him could easily tell what it was, it was a handgun. A Beretta nine millimeter to be specific. It was slightly warm, probably recently fired. Either that or he was sleeping on it and his body heated it up. Since sleeping with guns was a habit of his, he believed this was much more likely.

_"Not a bad gun."_ He thought. _"Although the stopping power wasn't too great a few well placed shots could take down even the strongest of targets" _It was obviously his gun and he was glad to have found it before venturing off into the unknown wilderness. Those monsters he encountered with Rebecca are still out there, he will need everything he can get his hands on to survive.

Just then, he noticed distant dark objects on the corner of his eye. He gazed out into the distance and recognized the dark objects to be the tops of buildings, a city skyline. It had to be Raccoon City, it was the only city around and the only one he could've possibly reached in half a day's travel on foot.

He stopped and thought to himself if he should go down there or not. Was it really smart? With him narrowly escaping a death sentence so suddenly, it seemed pretty suicide to go towards the town that's home to the STARS team that tried to catch him.

_"But they ran into several zombies and monsters." _He thought. _"They must've told everyone in their report." _Who would believe them? How could anyone believe that kind of story?

_"Maybe they had some sort of evidence, like a video or something. And surely they must've lost a few people. How would they explain that?" _It still wasn't anything solid he could go on. It's unlikely they would have video evidence. If you're being attacked by zombies, it's unlikely that you would take out a camera and start filming. And as for the loss of officers part, if they believe them to be crazy they wouldn't believe the downed officers were killed by zombies. They would believe them to have been killed by other means and the whole _zombie_ thing to be the result of some sort of post-traumatic stress.

He sighed. More than likely, no one will believe the STARS. He felt bad for Rebecca, after losing her friends and facing unthinkable horror, she will now be kicked off the force, labeled a maniac and probably even put in a mental hospital. And all at the age of eighteen. Just a young, innocent girl who just wanted to make things right.

The words hit Billy hard and angered him. He wasn't going to let that happen. He had to do something. He had to get Rebecca out of there, he had to save her. He wasn't going to let those bastards treat her like that. He couldn't just run off on his own like this. He was going back and he was going to save her from this.

"Hold on, Rebecca." He said, softly. "I'm coming." And with that, Billy took off in a fast pace towards the distant city which he presumed to be Raccoon City. But in his eagerness to get there as fast as he could, he failed to notice the rusty, warn out road sign that read:

_"Welcome to Silent Hill"_


	2. Chapter 2

Billy continued his fast pace as he continued toward the town. He had become very athletically fit from his time in the Marines and could keep a good running pace for several miles. Although being locked up for so long had really taken a toll on his fitness which made him become slightly worn out. He ignored it, however, Billy was tough. He didn't care how much it hurt him, he was getting to Rebecca now, whatever the cost. He had to save her as soon as possible.

And with that, he pressed on. Even as his legs began to give in, he continued the fast jog towards what he believed to be Raccoon City. Though he had been running for quite some time and the town didn't seem to get any closer than it was before. It was strange.

_"Guess it's farther than I thought."_ He thought to himself. _"Well, I could use the exercise." _He joked._ Exercise_ was the least of his concerns and even thinking about it made him chuckle even just a little. He had to get to Rebecca, he felt so stupid for letting her leave his sight, letting her enter that mansion by herself. He regretted that very much, he should've gone with her. Who knows what might've happened to her, for all he knew she might even be-.

Billy cut that thought off. He couldn't even think the words. She's fine and he knew it. She's tough, she had proved that to him. Hell, she even saved his ass back in the training facility. If she could handle herself against those zombies and that tyrant monster, he was pretty sure she was just fine in that mansion. She had all of her STARS friends with her too, watching her back. There's no way anything could've happened to her. He was sure of that well beyond a reasonable doubt.

But even so, she would need his help. He had to be there for her, to comfort her and help her through all of this mess. Just because she was capable of doing it didn't mean it would be easy for her to do so. Billy knew that very well from his time in the Marine Corps. Rebecca would need him there and at the same time Billy would need her there as well. Out of all those people who believed him to be some kind of sick, twisted serial killer, Rebecca was and still is the only person who even thought that he might be innocent. The only person who believed that he _was _innocent, that believed _his _side of the story.

To Billy, the most frustrating thing in the world is when you constantly tell people what you know to be the truth and they don't believe you. The fact that Rebecca actually believed him meant a whole lot to him. Rebecca is the one and only friend Billy has left in this world, and he sure as hell isn't going to let anything happen to her.

Just as those thoughts processed through his mind, he noticed the city to be closer, _much_ closer_. _He stopped and looked around. He was on some kind of old winding road. It looked very worn out as if abandoned. He turned and saw a small building, some kind of rest area. He walked onto the parking lot and noticed the city off in the distance. It was covered in a heavy fog making it hard for him to see through the thick white clouds that covered the area. He figured this was some old abandoned building that no one used anymore and decided just to move on.

_"Just hold on, Rebecca." _He thought to himself. _"I'm here." _

Just then, he heard something move in the woods to the side of him. He turned quickly, his gun in hand, aimed at the direction of the distant noise. It was a natural reaction for a soldier like him, a reaction he couldn't help. Seconds passed and he neither saw nor heard anything at all. He sighed and slowly lowered his handgun to his side. This place was heavily forested anyway, most likely it was just some kind of animal living among the woods. Nothing he should be worried about. He chuckled at the thought.

_"Worried about a squirrel now, Billy?" _He asked himself. _"What kind of Marine are you?" _He sighed. The place was just so creepy with the weather and all. In this kind of environment, anything at all could scare the living shit out of just about anyone.

A deep growl echoed past him. A chill was sent down Billy's spine at the freaked out sound. He quickly raised his gun and got in the classic shooter stance, but it was all for nothing as he was knocked off his feet from the side, his gun flying out of his hand. A big, nasty creature was on top of him, biting into his left forearm. Billy struggled to hold the creature back as its razor sharp teeth dug into his flesh. Without thinking, Billy used his right hand to grab the creature by the snout and pulled hard, snapping its neck. With a loud yelp, the creature died. Billy pushed the thing off of him and stood up, blood seeping out of the wound on his left forearm that he got from the creature's bite. It hurt like a bitch, but Billy just ignored the pain. He was tough and there was a more important thing to worry about. He stepped forward to examine his attacker.

Even in the low visibility of the misty fog, he could tell what it was. It looked very much like a big dog such as a Labrador though it was bloody and was missing several parts of flesh in patches all over his body. A dog from hell, it seemed to be.

_"What the-?"_ Billy questioned, still in shock. He'd fought dogs before, but never ones with that kind of strength. It was as if it was a zombie dog. Well he _did _run into zombie dogs back on that train...

"Oh, shit!" Billy exclaimed, his eyes wide in shock. If there are zombies dogs out here, that would mean that the T-Virus must've spread out here. Could it have spread through the city? That would explain why the place looked so abandoned. Without any more thought Billy ran in a full sprint down the road that lead to the city, not even stopping to treat his wound.

Rebecca is definitely in extreme danger and he was going to find her no matter what the cost may be.


	3. Chapter 3

As Billy got closer and closer to the town, the atmosphere became thicker and thicker with pure white fog. He could hardly see several feet in front of him. But even so, he pressed on. He had to get to Rebecca, whatever the cost. The path lead to a long road, Billy followed it down until he stopped at the sight of another path which trailed left. He wasn't sure which way to go, so he took a glance down the path and saw that it lead through yet another forest. Not wanting to be in such a vulnerable place, he decided against the turn and kept going down the main road.

He stopped once the giant dark figures came into view. He walked closer and identified them as buildings. Though the buildings were in very bad shape. The doors were either missing or boarded, same for the windows. And they bore many signs of wear and tear all across the sides. Some even showing signs of being burned. He looked down at the broken pavement he stood on and saw traces of blood spattered across the road. The sight sent a shiver down his spine.

Obviously, it wasn't the first time he'd seen such a thing, though this sight confirmed his suspicion that Raccoon City was infected with that damn virus. He looked around the area, it was utterly silent. Not a single sound or voice anywhere. His own footsteps being the only sound in the area. The whole town looked abandoned as if there was an air raid and all the citizens were evacuated.

Though he knew for sure that there were many causalities. Hopefully, the town was evacuated before it got too dangerous here, but even if it was, many people would've been lost, regardless of how fast the emergency response teams arrived. He knew that for sure and hoped that Rebecca was okay. She was a police officer in STARS meaning it's likely she would've been one of the first responders to answer the 911 calls that would've inevitably been made by the terrified citizens as they witnessed each other turn into mindless, bloodthirsty creatures.

Billy cut the thought off, he didn't want to think about it. He had to figure out where Rebecca was. He figured the Police Station would be his best bet. The Police always document everything, hopefully there'll be a document somewhere there explaining where Rebecca is. Although this was his first time in Raccoon City and he had no idea where the Police Station was. He looked around for a possible town map that may have been displayed against a wall somewhere. He turned and saw a bench with a sign saying _"Bus"_. It was obvious it was a bus stop and to his luck, a town map was displayed next to the bench for the citizen's convenience.

He was relieved at the sight as he walked towards it to read it. He was glad to finally be getting somewhere, hopefully if all goes well, he'll be with Rebecca and out of this damn town soon. He approached the map and examined the different roads and landmarks that were labeled. He quickly ran his finger through the map, trying to find the Police Station as fast as he could. Though he stopped after he found a certain building labeled _"Silent Hill Historical Society."_

He examined the strange name.

_"Silent Hill?"_ He thought. _"That's a strange name." _He wondered why they would name the historical society such a strange name, until the thought was quickly cut off as he noticed the city's title at the top of the map.

_"Silent Hill."_

Billy's eyes widened. He wasn't in Raccoon City at all, this was some town named Silent Hill.

"Fuck!" He shouted loudly in frustration. He'd really screwed up this time. Rebecca could be in serious danger and at the time where she needs him the most, he goes to the wrong fucking town. He scolded himself in anger and frustration at his mistake. He couldn't believe he had made such a foolish mistake. But how could he have known? He had never been to Raccoon City before, it wasn't his fault. But even so, he felt awful for being so stupid. He really couldn't believe himself. He'd never even heard of such a town as Silent Hill before. He'd thought that the only town in this area was Raccoon City, but obviously he was mistaken.

Although, this meant that this town was infected and maybe Raccoon City wasn't. Maybe Raccoon City was entirely fine and Rebecca was doing okay. Still though, he had to get to her and make sure for there was no way to know otherwise. If this town went to shit, it's likely Raccoon City also did as well.

Just as he began to walk back the way he'd came, he noticed a vehicle in the middle of the road. For some reason, he was attracted to it. He approached the vehicle and noticed it was a jeep that had somehow flipped upside down. He noticed white letters painted along the side saying "_MP_".

Billy's heart stopped at this sight. He knew what this was, it was the Military Police jeep he was being taken to his execution in out in the Arklay Mountains when someone had stepped in their way and they flipped after turning to avoid him and crashed. He could tell just by looking at it, remembering the terrifying sudden turn and crash. He remembered getting up, noticing his right hand free of the handcuff that confined it just moments ago and then the Military Policemen trapped underneath their own vehicle. He remembered the evil growl of the dogs that soon surrounded them, and how he took off in a fast sprint as he heard the screams of the Policemen behind him as they were torn limb from limb, completely helpless.

Billy quickly ended thought, forcing himself not to feel guilty. The memory was so very painful, it hurt him very bad just to even think about it. He didn't want to leave them behind like that, but he didn't have a choice. What could he have done?

"What the hell?" He questioned himself out loud, unable to believe his own eyes. "How the hell can this be here? It- it isn't possible!"

Just then, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and noticed a young woman with short hair. At first, he thought it was Rebecca but his heart sank as he realized it wasn't her. Though he was surprised to see someone else here, he'd thought he was all alone in this twisted town.

"Uhh hey!" he called out to the young woman.

"Hello." She replied in a friendly manner. Billy approached her and examined her. She looked young, probably in her early twenties. She had short, dark hair and wore a nice dress. She seemed very calm and relaxed which seemed very out of place, almost creepy.

"Umm what are you doing here?" He asked. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Emily! I'm a nurse over at Brookhaven Hospital." Her voice was cheery, as if she was happy. How could she be so calm with the town like this?

"You _work _there?" He asked, unable to believe the fact she'd be calm at work with the whole town gone to shit.

"Yes." She answered. "Is that strange?"

"No." Billy replied. "Hey, uhh do you... know which way is the best way out of here?" He asked. The girl hesitated before answering.

"Hmm that's funny." She stated. "I never thought there was a way out." That gave Billy goosebumps, what the hell did she mean by that? "Why don't you go talk to the Sheriff down at the Police Station, he should help you." She explained before turning around. "Anyway, I got to get back to work now. Many things have to be done." Just as she said that, the memories came flooding back to him.

He knew exactly who that woman was. Emily was his first girlfriend from High School, he remembered her face, that hair, eyes, voice... Everything. But she died in a car accident after they had an intense fight one night and she took off into the darkness, he remembered her funeral. How the hell could she possibly be there? It didn't make any sense. He remembered the guilt he felt, how horrible it was being blamed for her death over and over again by her friends and family. He couldn't even think about it, it was just too much.

Billy didn't know what was going on. Where the hell is he? What's going on? Where should he go? He wanted to just run for it, but he didn't know his way around and with more of those monstrous dogs running around, he wouldn't last long. He figured it best to find the Police Station as soon as possible, maybe this Sheriff will be able to help him.

Maybe, just maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

Billy struggled to keep up his pace as he ran from the hellish monsters which relentlessly chased after him. It was long after he'd headed towards the Police Station that he had encountered even more of those freaked out monsters. He tried to fight them off, but they were tough and he didn't want to waste his pistol ammunition on monsters he could simply run from. He only had two magazines in his pocket which totaled to just 45 bullets including the clip that was already loaded in the handgun.

_"Forty-five nine millimeter bullets?"_ He thought. _"I am so fucked."_ With all the monsters after him, he surely thought he was. But that didn't mean he'd just give up and let the monsters kill him. Billy was a fighter, he was willing to fight until the bitter end. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the shark man still in hot pursuit after him. _"God, does it ever get tired?" _Billy called it a shark man because it had the head of what looked like a hammerhead shark on a man's body. Pretty freaking screwed up.

Just then, he noticed a shiny cylinder-like object on the ground. He looked fast and saw it was a pipe. Without thinking, he lifted the pipe up off of the ground and spun around toward the monster in a fighting stance with the pipe in hand. The shark man slowed down and stared at him back, as if they were about to fight in a boxing match, waiting for someone to ring the bell. Billy prepared himself for anything, he had no idea what this monster was capable of which put him at a huge disadvantage, the thing could fly or shoot bullets at him for all he knew. He figured it best to let it attack first and see just how the fish thing attacks.

Suddenly, it's hammerhead split into two right down the middle and tried slashing at him. Billy quickly stepped back as the two pieces of its head came together, making a loud slicing sound. Billy knew what it tried to do. The freaking thing tried slicing his head clean off. Billy was somewhat relieved, all he had to do is take that shark head off and the little bastard's helpless.

Just as the monster tried slicing him again, Billy sidestepped and swung the pipe as hard as he could against the back of its head. The monster screeched loudly in pain and retreated away, blood seeping from the wound Billy had made. The wound was severe, its flesh bruised badly. Billy chuckled, this was just too easy.

Right as the monster tried once again to slash him, Billy sidestepped again and swung even harder. This time, the monster wasn't able to get away as quickly as before which gave Billy the time he needed. He raised the metal pipe once again and hit the thing over and over until it fell onto the ground, bloody and bruised. The shark man wasn't moving very much, just twitching. Billy was pretty sure it was dead, but just to be on the safe side he stabbed the pipe into its neck, pressed his boot against its head and kicked away as hard as he could, completely severing it head from its body, blood and guts splattering all throughout the area.

It was pretty graphic, but it didn't disturb Billy one bit. If he hadn't done what he did, he would be the one in pieces right then. When it comes down to kill or be killed, taking another one's life isn't a very a hard nor regrettable thing to do. Billy cursed himself for the thought. Person? This thing was a monster from god knows where. Who gives a shit if it dies?

Billy nodded at that as he retrieved the pipe from the monster's remains and continued toward the Police Station. He was pretty sure of the way to it after closely examining the nearby map over and over, but he just didn't really know how long it would take. Obviously, there was bound to be more of those monsters out there, and he would need the pipe to deal with those creatures.

Thirty minutes later and Billy was in pretty bad shape. He ran into a few more of those demon dogs along the way which grabbed the pipe with their teeth and shredded it to pieces. Before Billy could reach for his gun, they jumped on him and he had to kill them in hand-to-hand combat. He managed to kill all of them, but he was pretty hurt from a few bites they managed to get on him before he snapped their necks. Billy personally was a dog person and certainly enjoyed playing with dogs throughout his childhood. Though never before in all his years of being with dogs has he ever known one with such pure ferocity and such strong grip. The bastard nearly took his arm off. It was as if it wasn't a dog at all which was pretty obvious yet hard to believe all the same.

Just as those thoughts processed through him, he noticed the words across the nearby building in front of him reading _"Ragithon Police Department."_

Billy sighed with relief at the sight, it was good to know he'd gone the right way after all this time for it was easy to get lost in this town with all the fog and buildings looking so much alike. Billy felt it best to quickly examine the Police Station before heading in. The building was just as torn and battered as the others, its doors and windows smashed and in pieces, its walls filled with many cracks and holes that revealed deep and utter darkness from inside. The station really gave Billy the creeps, but then again, so did the entire town.

It was then that it hit him. _Ragithon_. That was the name of the place where he was supposed to be executed. He remembered the evil tone of the judge as he spoke it after he'd been found guilty. It gave him such cold chills down his spine. What the hell? But even so, he tried his best to ignore it. He had more important things to worry about. Getting freaked out about impossible and all too convenient things surely wouldn't keep him safe from the monsters that were after him. He knew better than to let his emotions get to him.

After that quick thought, Billy raised his gun and slowly yet surely approached the entrance, ready for any kind of monster that might come out at any given moment. Billy didn't like not knowing what the hell to expect. As a Marine in the Force Recon, Billy had been trained for anything. He knew all about the enemy, about what guns they'd use, explosives, vehicles, everything. He knew exactly what to expect and what to do if the shit hit the fan. But here, in this fucked up town with all sorts of fucked up monsters everywhere, he really didn't know what the hell to expect which made him feel so helpless and vulnerable. He felt like the king in a game of chess with all of the other pieces gone. Completely surrounded by the enemies, cornered with any wrong step resulting in instant death. Being such a highly trained soldier, the feeling of being so vulnerable was just terrifying, especially at the fact of its reality.

As he walked into the dark, empty corridor, Billy was on edge. He couldn't hear anything, but that sure as hell didn't mean there wasn't anything there. For all he knew, there could be a monster looking at him right now, staring at him in the darkness, waiting for the right time to strike.

He heard footsteps and turned to the direction of the distant noise, they were coming from right around a turn in the corridor down the hall. Billy pressed himself up against the wall to his side and aimed down at the intersection, ready for whatever came around. Just as the dark figure revealed itself, Billy raised his gun and put his finger to the trigger.

"What the hell?" A man's voice shouted loudly as a bright flashlight shined in his eyes. Billy quickly lowered his gun and covered his face with his empty hand, shielding his eyes from the bright light that shined onto him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Trying to kill me?" It was obviously just a man and Billy felt stupid for nearly blowing his head off.

_"Talk about a close call." _He thought as he quickly holstered his gun.

"Sorry, didn't know you were there." He explained. The man took the flashlight off of his eyes and Billy could make out his facial features through what little light was being given off. The man was middle aged and wore a tan police uniform, obviously he was the Sheriff he'd been looking for.

"Hey, are you... the Sheriff?" He asked. The man nodded.

"Yes, I am." He stated. "Sheriff Powell, at your service." He introduced himself as he shook his hand. "And who might you be?" He asked in a friendly manner, his voice deep with age and experience. Billy tried hard to copy his friendly manner.

"Oh, I'm just a visitor." He explained. The man laughed.

"I see, how's the town been treating you?" He asked.

"It's uhhh very unique." He explained, trying to keep the mood well. The Sheriff laughed once again.

"It sure is." He said. "Silent Hill sure is a special town. Most visitors just don't quite understand the place very well."

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"Well, they come here and just want to leave. They don't want to work here or move here, they just want to get out as soon as possible." He explained. "You see, Silent Hill is run by its own independent government. If you don't do what's right, then you'll have to answer for it."

"How exactly?"

"Well, you should know well already." The Sheriff stated. "Being on death row and all." Billy froze, his eyes wide open in shock. What? How the hell did this guy know that about him? He just met him a minute ago, what the hell? No, he had to relax. This man might be able to help him. Billy forced himself to relax.

"So,_ is_ there a way out?" He asked, trying to get straight to the point and away from the creepy man as soon as possible.

"Well, it's just not that simple." He stated. "There_ is_ a way out and at the same time, there isn't." He explained. "You understand?"

"Ummm yeah." Billy replied, not really understanding what the hell he meant.

"I reckon you head over to Brookhaven Hospital, you might find something good there" He explained and then smiled. "Don't worry, Billy." He said. "I'm sure you'll serve out your sentence real soon."

Just as those words came out, he was gone. Billy looked around the area in all directions, no sign of the Sheriff anywhere. He sighed as he quickly went over what the Sheriff had told him. How the hell did that guy know about his past? There_ is_ a way out and there isn't? He's _sure_? What did he mean by all that?

Billy had no idea.

_"Brookhaven Hospital?" _He thought. _"That was where Emily had said she worked." _He didn't want go into anymore creepy, freaked out places, but he didn't have a choice. This was his only lead, he had to go there no matter what.

Who knows, maybe something _good _will be there after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Billy headed to the Hospital as quickly as he could, the cries of the freaked out monsters behind him, chasing after him. He didn't bother to look back, he already knew what the things looked like so he felt no reason to look at them again. Just looking at them seemed to give him the creeps. Not just their appearance and behavior, but a sort of essence they seemed to give off. They just seemed, lost, maddened, it was a feeling Billy had felt before. Back when he was in confinement, awaiting his execution in order to pay for something he knew he didn't do.

Billy shook the thought off. Things had been getting at him so easily recently, he scolded himself for letting so many things get into his head. He's a Marine, he should be stronger than this, or so he believed. But even so, ever since he'd gotten here, nothing had made any sense at all. From the freaked out monsters to the way too convenient sightings. He was getting really irritated, he hated how every single thing seemed to be against him. All of his fear and regrets hitting him over and over again. Why was this happening to him? Why did he have to suffer like this?

He had no idea, none at all. Was this a dream? For a second he thought it was, but then quickly denounced the thought. Obviously, it wasn't a dream for in dreams you never ask yourself if what you're experiencing is a dream or not. In dreams, you just appear there with no beginning, Billy had a beginning to this. This wasn't a dream at all, more like a nightmare. A _real_ nightmare. He wanted to get out of here more than anything, but what was there for him to do? With all those monsters running around, he couldn't just walk out. That Sheriff did a terrible job at explaining how to exit this cursed town. He didn't know how he was going to leave, or, if there even _was_ an exit to begin with.

Just then, a large building appeared in front of him which towered over the buildings around it. It was a large, wide, rectangular building that stood before him. The words _"Brookhaven Hospital" _were written along the front, but the text was badly worn and corroded, as was the entire building. He looked behind him thinking the monsters would come out any second, but they didn't. It was just quiet, way too quiet. Did he lose them? He didn't know, but he sure as hell didn't want to wait around for them to come back out. As he turned back to the Hospital, Billy got the same creepy feeling he'd gotten back when he had entered the Police Station and, like then, he knew he didn't have a choice but to go in. There was no where else to go, he cursed himself for this being his only lead. He'd rather go back into the combat zone than this place. At least there he knew what to expect. Here, he really didn't know what the hell was going to happen which made seconds turn to minutes, and minutes to hours.

By the time he'd gotten into the Hospital via the front entrance, he'd already felt like it had been several minutes, when, in reality, it had really only been about twenty to thirty seconds. He looked in front of him, there was a door not twenty feet away and to his left and right there were long hallways that he could not see very well due to the intense darkness. The atmosphere felt very cold and sent a chill down his spine. It was also very quiet, so quiet as to where your own breath sounds loud. He took one step forward, his footstep echoing loudly throughout the corridor. After a brief pause to see if anything would come out, he took another step and then another after that until he was making his way through the hallway. As he approached the door in front of him, he noticed a sign saying _"Reception"_

Was that a good place to check out? He had no idea. For all he knew, any place here might have something he needs which made any room just as good to investigate as the next. With that being said, he reached for the knob in front of him and turned it, stepping through the door after opening it. In front of him, there was the receptionist's desk. A woman sat behind it and looked at him. It was Emily._  
_

"Welcome to Brookhaven Hospital, Billy." She said, greeting him with a warm, friendly voice. "How may I help you?" She said with much cheerfulness. She seemed calm and smiled with the utmost friendliness. Billy paused, he really didn't know _what _exactly he was looking for. He sighed.

"Umm the uhh Sheriff over there said I should come here." He stated, not sure of how that came out.

"He did, huh?" The woman asked. "I see, so you're the one everyone's been talking about." She stated. "How nice!"

"Um what?"

"We've been waiting for you." She stated. "There's something you need to see." She explained and then stood up and walked out of the room.

"Umm alright then." Billy said, he didn't know if it was that great of an idea or not, but then decided to follow her anyway. He really didn't know where she was leading him which put him a little on edge. She walked into a room, Billy checked the nearby sign, it read _"Examining Room"_

He stepped inside after Emily and saw a person laying on a typical doctor's chair, the kind he had to lay down on when he had to go to the Dentist back in his childhood. The person laying down was covered with a blue blanket that covered him head to toe, concealing him completely.

"It was unbelievable." She stated.

"What was?" Billy asked. Just then, Emily threw the blanket off of the person, revealing a young, black man with multiple bullet wounds all over him. Billy had seen dead people before and he could tell that just by looking at this man that he must've died a while ago. But something about this man was different, he felt very uneasy just by looking at him.

"Some soldier came by this man's village a while ago." The woman explained. "Killed him and all of his fellow villagers, the monster." Billy froze. This-this story. He knew it well. It's what happened to him, that mission in Africa, the massacre... He remembered that day. All the Marines firing at the African Village, he remembered their screams as they were gunned down savagely without mercy.

"How- how can this be?" Billy questioned in pure shock and horror. Emily turned to him, her smile still just as strong as before.

"You should know, Lieutenant." She said, calmly. "You did this." Just as she said that, the African man sat up and stared at him with such cold eyes.

"Murderer!" He shouted. "You killed me!" He accused him in pure hatred. Billy couldn't take it. He spun around and ran out of the room. Just as he turned the corner, a group of African women and children stood in his way. They stood in equal lines and perfectly straight which was beyond creepy.

"Murderer!" They all shouted in perfect synchronization. "You killed us! You killed us! You killed us!" They shouted together in a grim chant. Billy spun around again and ran as fast as he could down the hall, into the darkness and away from them. He didn't know what was going on. Those people, they were _them_! He remembered their faces, he saw them die. They were rounded up and massacred in a hail of gunfire. He couldn't forget the pain, not even for a second. But he didn't do it, he _knew_ he didn't. It was his fellow Marines, he tried to stop them, but they threw him off and blamed him for the disaster. That's why he was on death row, he was falsely accused.

But even so, seeing them again gave Billy such terror. He couldn't control himself, his entire body was shaking uncontrollably. He didn't know what to do, where to go.

Was this the _good _thing he was supposed to find?


	6. Chapter 6

"Not at all." A distant voice called to him. "There is nothing _good _here for you to find, Billy." The voice was beyond creepy, a voice that seemed to give Billy the chills.

"What?" Billy questioned, shocked. The voice had seemed to have replied to his own thought. What the hell?

"Is it really _that_ surprising?" The voice asked. Billy spun around in all directions, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from, but it was too dark, Billy couldn't see anything. When the voice spoke, it didn't seem to be coming from any specific direction. It was as if it was coming from inside of him. He had no idea where or who was talking to him which frightened him.

"Who the hell are you?" Billy questioned, demanding an answer to the mystery. There was a slight pause, and then laughter. The voice seemed to laugh at him.

"I am you." It said. Suddenly, a bright light shined on him. Billy covered his eyes to shield them as he took a few steps back at the surprise. As the light dimmed, Billy could make out a dark figure in front of him that was shaped like a person. The light dimmed even more to the point where he could make out the figure perfectly. It was himself.

"What?" Billy shouted in shock and horror. "This- this isn't possible!"

"Oh, yes it is, Billy." The copy said with a much darker and creepier tone of Billy's own voice. Billy couldn't believe what he was seeing. The person, he had the same exact looks, clothes, height, everything. It was as if he'd just met his twin brother, but he never had a twin. This guy, this wasn't himself. He didn't believe it. This had to be some kind of trick, an illusion of some kind.

"You!" He shouted. "You're not real, _I_ am Billy Coen." He shouted. "Not you!" The copy laughed at him as if what he was saying was all some kind of joke.

"Oh, well that's where you are wrong." He stated. "We are both Billy Coen. I've been with you ever since we were born."

"Bull shit!" Billy shouted. "I know who I am."

"Do you really?" He asked.

"Of course!"

"Oh, how very interesting this is." The copy stated. "You like to believe that you are such a good person, that you were _falsely accused_." He mocked. "It is rather tragic indeed."

"What are you talking about?"

"The mission, Billy." It stated. "Africa, you were sent in to find a guerilla hideout and destroy it. A simple search and destroy." It explained. "But there wasn't a guerilla hideout, now was there?"

"Shut up!"

"It was just a typical African village, just some men, women and children doing their own thing, living life as they chose, but you couldn't just leave with nothing, now could you?" It explained and then smiled. "You see, you and I are different and yet we are the same. You were angry beyond belief, you wanted someone to pay. You wanted blood."

"Shut the fuck up!" Billy shouted. "You don't know anything!"

"Oh, but I _do_, Billy." It explained and smiled evilly. "You killed them, you killed all of them and you enjoyed every single moment of it."

"No." Billy replied, denying it entirely.

"Is it really _that _hard to believe?" It asked. "I was really impressed that day, you know that? You're thirst for blood went far beyond expectations."

"Shut up!" Billy shouted even louder than before as he took out a pistol and started firing repeatedly at the copy of himself. The several bullets that were fired seemed to go straight through him, doing no damage whatsoever. The copy smiled in delight as if it was some sort of performance.

"You think that little gun of yours can kill me?" The copy laughed. "The only way you could even possibly kill me is if you killed yourself, but you won't do that. You have to get back home to your precious little Rebecca."

"Don't talk about her!"

"Why not?" It asked. "Because she's just that_ special_? Because you're in _love_?" It asked and then mockingly laughed at him. "Come on, Billy, you're a killer. Killers don't fall in love, now do they?" Billy couldn't say anything to that. It was a personal matter, a matter that he didn't want to discuss. Yes, it was true that he'd killed people before, but they were enemy soldiers. If he hadn't killed them, they would've killed him. It was self defense. Though he knew he didn't kill those villagers, he knew he didn't. It wasn't possible. How could he have done something he knew he didn't do?

"And besides, after what you did I doubt she'd want anything to do with you."

"For the last time, I did not kill those villagers!" Billy shouted in frustration and denial, but then suddenly became cold as the copy laughed and smiled at him.

"I wasn't talking about the villagers."

"What?"

"You know what you did, Billy. We both know."


	7. Chapter 7

September 22, 1998

Raccoon Police Department, Raccoon City

Night

Billy walked into the Police Station, doing his best not to attract any unwanted attention. He couldn't believe he was actually walking straight into the freaking Police Station of all things. He knew Rebecca would have pronounced him dead and all, but even so, it was pretty crazy for a death row fugitive to be walking straight into a Police Station. However dangerous it may have been, however, he didn't care. He wanted to get to Rebecca no matter what.

It _was _true that he'd gotten feelings for her. She was the only one who had ever even thought him of being innocent of what he was accused of. He knew he was innocent and it meant a lot to him that Rebecca had believed _his_ side of the story. He was supposed to have left Rebecca in order to keep himself safe from being found, but he didn't know if she had made it out alright, and he was going to make sure.

He'd tried living a new life, but it was hard. He found some work here and there, but it wasn't anything that fun or exciting. He could only work unofficially for people who wanted cheap labor. The pay was awful and the hours were tough. Since him working there was illegal, there weren't any rules for how he should be treated. But even so, he was able to get the work done well and fast which made his bosses like him. That was the only reason why he was always paid on time.

But even so, he hated his life. Not one day went by that he didn't think of Rebecca. He wasn't sure what had happened to her and this made him get very paranoid. He had many dreams of her, some where he got married to her and others where she was dead and had blamed him for being the cause of it. Those dreams, no, nightmares had really haunted him and are part of the reason why he ditched his job and decided to hike all the way out here to Raccoon City in search of Rebecca. He knew what he was doing was beyond crazy, but he didn't care. He was just going to make sure Rebecca was okay, that was it.

Billy looked around. He stood in a large hall, a big RPD emblem laid across the floor in front of him. There was small office in front of him, a few doors here and there, and an upper walkway which wrapped around the hall. Billy walked over to the desk and approached a young woman who was working there.

"Excuse me." He said. The woman looked at him. "I'm looking for the STARS Office." He explained, hoping the woman would actually help him.

"The STARS are on suspension." She stated. "What is your business with them?" She asked in a serious tone. Billy sighed. From the looks of her, there wasn't going to be any way she'd let him go with just some sort of explanation. Unless, it was _green. _Billy handed her a twenty dollar bill from his wallet. The woman took it and then pointed to a door that was nearby. "Go through that door and up the staircase that is a little farther down. It'll be a door on your left." The woman explained.

"Thanks." Billy said and then turned to follow the woman's instructions. He wasn't sure how Rebecca would react to him just appearing here out of the blue, but he _was_ going to see her no matter what. He had to, he just had to. A few minutes later and Billy was up the staircase and walking towards the STARS Office. There were many doors on his left and then he saw one further down that had STARS written on it. He walked towards it and then stopped. Was he really going to do this? He was very hesitant. Come all this way for nothing? No way. He reached for the doorknob and just as his hand neared it, it began to turn by itself. Someone was opening it.

Quickly, he spun around and pretended to be headed the other way.

"You sure you're okay, Rebecca?" A young woman had asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "Don't worry." Billy smiled at hearing her gentle voice again.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." The woman said.

"Goodnight." Rebecca said back. He heard footsteps come near him and then saw a young woman walk past him. It must've been the woman she was talking to just a second ago though he wasn't sure where Rebecca was. Did she go back inside? He didn't hear anything. He turned back to the STARS Office entrance and saw Rebecca looking straight at him with a gaze of shock. Billy sighed.

"What's up?" He asked, smiling. Rebecca took his arm and practically dragged him away from there. "Hey!"

"Shh!" She hushed him as she lead him back down the stairs. "What are you doing here?" She whispered loudly. "Are you crazy?"

"I uhh-" Billy would've gone on, but she hushed him again as she lead him out of the Police Station and into the cold, dark night. She led him farther down onto the sidewalk and looked around to see if anyone was nearby. No one was. She sighed with relief and then looked back to him.

"What's the matter with you?" She questioned. "I pronounced you dead." She stated. "You know what will happen if they find out you're really alive?"

"I know, I know." Billy stated. "It's just, I..."

"You what?" She questioned. She looked really irritated with him. Billy was expecting her to be happy that he'd come back for her, but she looked pissed. He suddenly felt stupid for doing this. What was he thinking? He became angry with himself and just couldn't tell her anything at all. Billy sighed.

"You know what, just forget it." Billy said and then walked past her.

"Hey, wait!" She called out to him, she must've started following him, though he didn't know for sure for he didn't even bother to look back. "Billy!"

"Look, I'll leave, okay?" He stated. "Go back to work."

"It's not that!" She said. "It's just, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Well, I can take care of myself, thank you very much." He stated in spite as he continued to walk away, his back to her.

"Billy, please!" She shouted. "I-" Just then, Billy heard her scream. He spun around and saw a zombie biting into her arm. He threw the zombie off of her and stomped it's head to pieces with his boot. How the hell did a zombie get here? He had no idea, but he had more important things to worry about. He quickly turned back to Rebecca to see if she was okay. She wasn't okay at all. She was holding her arm in pain, blood oozing out between her fingers. Billy lifted her hand up gently to examine the wound and saw that the zombie had bitten all the way through. She was infected, he knew it.

Billy was shocked, he froze up. His body became cold, so very cold, his heart especially. Rebecca began crying, Billy could tell she knew it well too. She was infected and there wasn't a damn thing either of them could do about it. Billy wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn't. It was too much, just too much. He lifted his gun out of his back pocket and looked at her. She nodded her head slowly as her tears flooded down her face. Billy began crying uncontrollably as he raised the handgun at her face and pulled the trigger.

A loud _bang_ echoed throughout the city, a large puff of smoke filled the area in front of him, hiding Rebecca who had seemingly disappeared into the ground. Billy couldn't bear to look at her, he couldn't. He spun around and took off, running away as fast as he could. As he ran, he noticed more zombies popping up here and there. Large fires broke out and he could hear the screams of people being eaten alive by the monstrous beings. It was as if the world had just ended, his life had ended. He couldn't take how terrible what he had did was so he just kept running and running as if he could get away from what had had done. But he knew he couldn't. He'd gotten Rebecca infected, he'd gotten Rebecca killed.

He kept running and running, far away from the city and out into the surrounding forest. It was dark and he could not see well at all, but he didn't care and kept running in the same fast pace. Just then, he felt a large object hit his head hard. He fell to the ground and passed out. All the memories of the tragic event fading away as he fell into a deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Billy froze, he couldn't move. Not once, not at all. He couldn't believe it. The memories, they had all flooded into him all at once. He couldn't, he couldn't believe it. It was too much for him to handle. It had to be false, it had to.

"No such luck." The copy of him stated. Billy looked at him with eyes of such shock and terror at the realization of what he'd done. "You killed your dear Rebecca. You got her infected and then shot her in the head." He explained. "She was such a young girl, she just wanted to protect you, but you let your emotions get to you and ignored her which got her killed. You killed the very one and only person who protected you. How ironic, it is."

"No!" Billy shouted in disbelief. "It- it can't be true! It can't be!" He begged for it not be true, for it to be some kind of trick. He wanted it to be false more than anything. He couldn't stand the thought of it being real. He had no idea how he could possibly deal with something that horrible.

"Come on, Billy, just accept it." The copy stated. "You know what is true. You can feel it, can't you?" He could, Billy felt it entirely. He knew it was true, he could tell. He couldn't believe himself, how could he have done that? It was just too terrible to even think about. He tried so hard not to think about it, but there wasn't anything he could do. He just kept thinking about it and, as he did, he became more and more hurt to the point where he just wanted to end it all. He wanted an end to the pain more than anything.

"It- it can't be..." Billy said, so very weakly, unable to accept what was the truth.

"Still don't believe me, huh?" The copy asked. "Fine then, she'll tell you herself." Billy's eyes lit up. He looked up and saw her. Rebecca stood there, looking at him with an emotionless stare. She stood up straight and stared deep into him as if she was looking inside of him. Billy could barely bare to look at her, it was too painful.

"Re- Rebecca?" He asked, weakly, barely able to make out the word.

"Billy." She said. "I just wanted to protect you. I just wanted you to be okay." She stated. "But you ignored me. You just wouldn't listen to me."

"I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"You killed me!" She shouted. "After all I did for you, you stabbed me in the back like that. How could you? How could you do that to me?" She questioned him. Billy didn't know what to say.

"Rebecca..."

"You monster, you killed me the same way you killed all of those villagers!" Those words were like an arrow that pierced Billy's heart. Her saying that was just the worst thing ever. He fell to the ground, tears falling down his face.

"I'm sorry." Billy said, using all his strength make out the words.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm dead. Why? Because of you!" She shouted with such hate and spite. There wasn't anything Billy could say to that. He couldn't believe what was happening. He became overcome with so much guilt despair. He just wanted to die, he wanted an end to all of this pain. He couldn't believe any of this. But he knew it was true. He understood it now. This place, this Silent Hill. It is a hell. This is punishment for what he'd done. He was getting what he deserved. He looked at his arm and examined the wound he'd gotten from that dog when he'd first got here. It was the same as the bite Rebecca had gotten from that zombie. It was no coincidence, he knew it wasn't. He stood up slowly and looked at her, doing his best to be strong, to face her. He wasn't going to run away this time. He was going to face her, once and for all.

"I never thought you would be like this. After all we've been through I never could've imagined things would happen the way they did. But even so, it did happen. So what are you going to do about it? What should you do? Tell me! What is your answer? What is your decision?" He questioned her, face to face, ready to face his punishment for his sins.


	9. Chapter 9

Billy was thrown awake. He looked around, he was lying down in a forest. He examined his surroundings further, unable to believe what was happening. Was thus real? The sky was bright blue, the sun was coming out of the horizon. It was dawn, a new morning was breaking through. This place, this is where he was knocked out. His head hurt badly and he could see the tree he had ran into which had knocked him out unconscious. He knew where he was, he was no longer in Silent Hill. He was back in reality. Though he froze for a second. Could it be that it was all just a dream? Just an extremely realistic and terrifying dream? The thought died before it even began to manifest its self. He knew that it wasn't a dream. That town, Silent Hill, was real. He was there, and now here's here, why?

He really didn't know why. It seemed he had been taken back to exactly were he'd left off in the world. He remembered what he had told Rebecca, was this her decision? Was she letting him go? Though, Billy no longer cared much for life. He just felt so guilty from the memory of what he'd done. He turned and saw his handgun laying in the grass. He reached down and picked it up off of the ground. His heart rate fastened as he held the gun in his hand, still able to feel the warmness of when it was last fired, when it was fired and took Rebecca's life.

Just as he thought that, tears began to run down his face. He collapsed onto the ground and cried openly, unable to control himself. He couldn't even begin to deal with what he'd done. It was just too terrible. All the things he had done, all of his sins. He wanted forgiveness for all of it. He just begged for forgiveness. He knew he couldn't take back what he did and that Rebecca will always be dead. How could he ever hope for forgiveness? He didn't know, he had no idea.

He remembered how he had been blamed for killing his ex Emily and how he was blamed for killing the African villagers. Now he was blamed for killing Rebecca, but this time he was blaming himself. He knew he didn't kill those villagers, he knew what really happened. He tried to help them, but was thrown down, it was the other Marines that killed them. However, he truly believed that _he_ was indeed responsible for killing Rebecca. If he hadn't been ignoring her like that, if he had been paying more attention to her then maybe, maybe he could've stopped that zombie from-

Billy cut the thought off as his heart ached with such pain. It was just too much, just too terrible to even begin to think about. He felt like he didn't even deserve to live after what he'd done. He felt that there was only one way he could make up for what he'd done. He knew Raccoon City was gone so he didn't even bother going there. Instead, he went to a neighboring city where he headed straight to the local Police Station and confessed who he was. They didn't believe him at first, but after doing a few identity checks, it was clear that he was Billy Coen.

He was taken in and put back on Death Row. Billy didn't struggle at all during the whole procedure, he was glad. This was his proper punishment for what he'd did and he couldn't be happier. He wanted to see Rebecca again, he was going to see her again and that was all he really wanted. He needed to talk to her. He needed to tell her how sorry he was for what he did. He wanted nothing more than her forgiveness.

On December 2, 1998, Billy Coen was executed via lethal injection in Ragithon.

* * *

**The End**


	10. Alternate Ending Part 1

NOTE:** In the Silent Hill Universe, there are many different kinds of endings. There are good endings, bad endings, and all of those in between. The ending all depends on what you do and how you do it. The choices you make affect your outcome. What you do now changes what you did before and what you will do after. This fanfic ended with a normal ending. If this story were one of the Silent Hill games, these two chapters would be the bad ending.****  
**

* * *

_March 4, 2003_

_Midwestern USA_

_Noon_

With the last of his strength, Billy loaded the final crate onto the flatbed truck. He exhaled deeply and wiped the sweat off his face before giving the driver the thumbs up, signaling that he had finished loading. The truck honked in response as it pulled out onto the road ahead and drove away. Billy collapsed down onto a the ground below him, completely exhausted.

"All worn out, Fred?" His friend and co-worker, David, had asked as he sat next to him and lit a cigar. Billy chuckled.

"Yeah." He said back and exhaled. "Freddie Mercury"was his alias. Obviously, it wasn't his real name, but everyone used false names in this business so it really didn't matter. Besides, _Queen_ was one of Billy's favorite bands back in the day. Billy chuckled at that. Oh, his school years. He'd totally forgotten about those times. It felt like it were ages ago, far away in some distant life. Those days back when he had so much freedom, where he could do whatever he wanted and not give a shit about the future. Getting the girls, hanging out with the guys, those really were the days and Billy missed them greatly. It really didn't even compare to his life now.

For nearly five years, Billy had been a drifter, moving here and there for wherever there was a job. It was a hard life, full of hard work and long hours, but what choice did he have? After he was filed _"_dead"_, _there wasn't much left he could do. The only jobs he could get were private, unofficial work that paid very little and sometimes not at all. Billy had come close to beating the brains out of his "employer" or just simply stealing shit for cash, but he refused every temptation. After what had happened, he no longer wanted to be a criminal. He felt as though he needed to atone for the past. He often helped those he saw in need regardless of whether or not they would even reward him for it. It was just a natural obligation to him. Rebecca had risked a lot to get him "dead", and he wasn't going to have her risk go in vain.

_"Rebecca..."_ Billy thought to himself. Saying that word was strange to him, as if it were some sort of old term from hundreds of years ago that no one ever said anymore. It was the forbidden word, the forbidden name. Not long after splitting ways with Rebecca, Billy had hoped he might just happen to run into her somewhere, but he never did. He really wanted to see her again not only so he could have a great friend back, but also so he could confirm that she was alive for he didn't know for sure and that bothered him greatly. The last time he'd seen her she was heading for that mansion. He should've gone with her, he should've, but she said her team was waiting for her and she looked and sounded much stronger than before, much more grown up than when he'd first met her. He was so appalled by her sudden maturity that he let her go. He figured she could handle herself now and that he should be getting on with his life now. He really didn't want to leave her, but he forced himself to, a decision that had let to great controversy in his head ever since.

"What's up with you?" David asked, grinning.

"Ah, it's nothing." He replied, trying to hide his obvious mental conflict, but David was no fool and refused to surrender.

"Hey, come on, bro, what do you have to hide from your best pal?" Billy sighed.

"Who's that?" He joked and they both laughed. "Well... it's about this girl." He said quickly, not sure of what to say or how to say it. He couldn't give away too much information for he didn't want anyone to know about what had happened back then.

"Oh, really?" He asked, grinning. "Aren't you a little Romeo?" He joked.

"Shut up!" He jokingly shouted which caused both of them to break out in laughter. After a brief period, David went back to his questions.

"So did this bitch dump you or something?"

"Oh, no." Billy quickly replied and then hesitated, thinking hard. "Well, sort of... I don't know."

"Hey, it's alright, man, you should here some of the stories I can tell you about those double x's." He stated, smiling. "Women are one crazy breed of human beings."

"Yeah, no kidding." He joked back, grinning.

"So about that girl..."

"Oh, right." Billy said and stopped. "Well, you see... we met on this train."

"Oh, how romantic." He mocked. Billy rolled his eyes and then continued.

"Anyway, we sort of stayed together for a while after, but she had to go and I let her."

"What, why?" Billy quickly thought of a reason.

"She was busy and just couldn't stick around."

"And... you didn't get her number or anything?"

"Uh... no?" David laughed.

"Wow, man, you sure are pathetic." He stated. "You know her name, right? Here's what you do: Get a phone book, look up her name, and there you go, mystery solved." He finished, laughing. Billy grinned. That idea wasn't new to him, but it was rather tempting nevertheless. Though if he were to just go and see her randomly out of the blue like that, he really wasn't sure how that would even go. What would she say? Would she talk to him? Would she even remember? Billy wasn't sure of the answer to any of those questions, but he knew that just doing shit work every day really wasn't his thing. Maybe she could help him, well, just seeing her again would help him more than enough. Regardless of how the outcome might turn out, Billy stood up.

"You're right." He said. "I'll go see her again." And with that, he walked off. "Rebecca Chambers" wasn't exactly the most unique name ever, so he'd have to figure out a way to get his hands on a computer and look her up that way in order to avoid getting the wrong girl. Although it's been so many years, her face was still printed into his mind clearly. If he saw a picture of her, he'd be able to identify her right away.

_"Hang on, Rebecca, I'm coming." _

* * *

_Some time later_

Billy walked over to the rows of computers and sat down in front of a random one. He sighed briefly as he looked around the area. Being back in a library sure was strange. Billy hadn't been to one of these places since his school days. The atmosphere was nice and he praised the peace and quiet. After that, Billy turned on the computer and logged on. He hadn't been on a computer in a long time so he asked someone nearby what he should do. The woman replied with "Try google." Billy had no idea what that meant, he didn't know what the hell a "google" even was. He thought about what it could mean and came to the conclusion that it must be some sort of a website before too long.

He typed in "www . google . com" and came to a website with a little white rectangle and the word "Search" to the right of it. _"So I type something and then I click 'search' and it searches it?"_

_"Makes sense." _He thought and decided to give it a try. He typed in "Rebecca Chambers" and got a bunch of different results of different women. One was an old woman, the other a wedding portrait, another one was of a ten year old girl. "_That must be her_." He joked, adding to the whole "little girl" joke he'd had with her. He grinned before getting back to business. _"Guess I should narrow it down more." _He said to himself and went back up to the rectangle adding "STARS" to the text and searched it. Instantly, he got her. It was an official portrait of Rebecca standing in front of the US flag with her uniform on. He recognized her cute, young face and short hair instantly. She looked exactly the way she did when he'd last saw her. Billy stared at the photo for minutes straight as his eyes became slightly watery. It was really nice to see her again. Though a sudden fear jumped up at him. What if she had died?

Billy quickly clicked on the result of her and came to another page. His heart racing with fear and anxiety as the web page slowly loaded. He started reading as soon as the text came up. It talked about her being in the Raccoon STARS and clearly said she was a surviving member of the incident in July '98. Billy sighed deeply with relief and satisfaction to know she'd made it. He smiled and felt very proud of her. He knew she'd be able to make it on her own and he damned himself for getting so worked up and worried about it.

_"God, you're more of a girl than she is."_ He said to himself and laughed softly, trying not to attract attention to himself. He was in a public library and the last thing he he needed right now was to attract unwanted attention. Quickly, Billy looked up her contact information and wrote it down on a piece of paper nearby. As soon as he finished, he dropped the pen, shut off the computer and headed out as fast as he could. She lived quite a ways away, but he had cash and he could easily catch a taxi. He didn't care how much money he would have to spend to get to her, he was getting to her now, today.

Billy's heart became warm with excitement and joy at their upcoming meeting. He really couldn't believe he was going to see her again, it was just such a good feeling, almost too good to be true, but he knew it was true.

Getting a cab wasn't hard at all. He quickly gave the taxi driver the address and he took him onto the route.

* * *

_That night_

The taxi driver was nice enough to drive him all the way to the house itself. Billy paid him quickly before opening the door and stepping out into the cool night air. He looked over at the house. It was a small one floor house in your usual middle class neighborhood. He smiled at the sight for he grew up in a place just like this. He remembered all the times he'd played out in the streets and around the block as a kid. He looked back at the house and was glad to see Rebecca was doing well financially. Looks like being smart and going to college really paid off, huh? The dark sky was lit up with many bright stars, Billy was glad to see such a beautiful sight at such a beautiful moment.

And with that, Billy stood up straight, briefly fixed himself, and headed up the driveway and along the short pathway that led to the front door. He reached for the doorbell; his heart racing with excitement and nervousness.

"Ding dong." The doorbell rang. It wouldn't be long before someone came to the door. There was no going back now. Billy had made his decision and he was going to see it through. He didn't come all this way for nothing.

Just then, the door knob began to twist and the door was pulled open.

"Hello?" A young woman asked as she revealed herself to him. Billy could tell it was her right away. She looked as though she hadn't aged a second since they'd last met. She wore a light pink shirt with blue pants and plain white shoes. She looked very healthy and Billy was glad to see she was doing well. Billy hesitated, not quite sure of how to do this. He'd gone over it plenty of times before in his head, but that still didn't even matter for his high emotional response to seeing her again caused him to forget everything he'd rehearsed to himself. Suddenly, he felt like a high school kid trying to ask out a hot girl he liked.

"Umm hey... Rebecca." He said, abruptly. "Uh, what's... up?" Rebecca gave him a strange stare as if he was talking total nonsense. Billy sighed. "Look, umm, been fantasizing about me, doll face?" He asked, semi quoting his line to her when they'd first met. After a brief couple of seconds, her eyes lit up.

"B-billy?" She shoutingly whispered, unable to catch her breath.

"Rebecca, what's wrong?" To Billy's surprise, that wasn't him who'd said that. It was a voice coming from the inside, a masculine voice. Just then, a young man walked to Rebecca's side and looked at him. He was slightly taller than Rebecca, thin, wore glasses, and had short, dark hair.

_"What? A man? Who, who the hell is this guy?"_ Billy questioned himself, confused.

"Is this a friend of yours, Rebecca?" He asked. Rebecca only managed to barely half nod to that. The man smiled. "Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Edward Douglas, I'm Rebecca's husband."

_"H-husband?"_

Those words turned into arrows and had pierced Billy's heart. He stood there, motionlessly. His solid, cold gaze set on Rebecca. He looked at her as if to ask her if it was true and she nodded her head slowly yet surely in confirmation. He could see her eyes get watery, but he did not alter himself at all and, just as she stepped forward toward him, he spun around and headed off.

"Billy!" She shouted out to him, but he ignored her entirely and continued his sudden withdrawal. He couldn't believe this, he couldn't believe any of it. She met someone? She got married? It was nonsense, it was totally and utterly absurd, impossible, but it was true. He knew it was, he could tell when that man had answered the door and had greeted himself as so. He could tell when he looked back at Rebecca and saw her confirm it.

It was over, he was too late. Maybe, if he'd just come back sooner, maybe he could've gotten to her first, maybe he could've been the one in there, not him. If only he'd hadn't been such a coward, if only he'd just come out here and talked to her, if only... if only...

Suddenly, that sadness turned into jealousy, and through jealousy turned into anger.

He could hear her get close behind him and felt her hand touch is shoulder. Billy threw the hand off in rebellion.

"Billy, please!" She shouted. "Just let me explain!" Billy spun around and faced her, his eyes wide.

"Explain what, Rebecca!?" He questioned. "That you met someone else and married him!?"

"I thought you were dead."

"I _am _dead!" He shouted back in fury.

"Don't talk to my wife like that!" Rebecca's husband, Edward, shouted to him as he walked passed her and confronted him.

"_Your_ wife?" Billy stared at the guy in disbelief at what he'd said. _"__Who the hell does this guy think he is? Who saved her life? Who threw himself away to protect her? Who took care of her and shielded her when no one else did? Who the fuck are you to call her 'your' wife?" _

Billy was overcome with fury and rage. With no more self control left, he grabbed the man by his shirt collar and punched him in the face with his opposite hand as hard as he could. The man fell to the ground.

"No!" Rebecca shouted. "Billy, stop!" She tried to break it up, but Billy threw her aside as he faced the man again. The man tried to defend himself, but he had no chance for Billy was an Ex-Marine and countered everything the man threw at him and then continued to beat the living hell out of him. He couldn't control himself, it was as if something had just snapped inside of him, as if he'd lost his sense of reason.

"Edward!" Rebecca shouted. When Billy heard her scream _his _name, his anger only increased. He dropped the bloody, beaten body and faced her.

"You love him?" He questioned. "After all we did together, after all we went through, you love him!?"

"Billy, please understand!" She shouted. "Stop this!"

"How could you do this to me?!" He shoutingly questioned. "After all I did for you _this _is how you repay me!?"

"Billy, listen!" She yelled. "I didn't mean this to happen."

Those words only furthered his anger as he began to approach her.

"Billy, please!" She shouted. "Don't do this!" No thing nor no one could stop him now. Rebecca tried to get back, but Billy grabbed her and brought her in front of him. He looked at her, stared at her frightened state. She looked so scared and vulnerable, how pathetic. Billy gave her a cold, heartless stare. She was no longer Rebecca, she was a traitor. She'd betrayed him, she'd stabbed him in the back. There was only one thing he could do to a traitor like this, and he, of all people, knew very well...


	11. Alternate Ending Part 2

Billy was thrown awake. A bright light shined into his eyes. He quickly moved his hand in front of his face to shield his eyes from the light. He was laying down on a comfortable surface that felt somewhat like a bed. He sat up and looked around. He was in a bright white room, the walls were padded with multiple squares covering it completely. There was also a white sink, toilet, and a table with two chairs on both sides. Billy looked down and saw that he was sitting on a simple single bed that had a white pillow, white sheets and a white frame. He remained looking downward and saw that he was wearing a white T-shirt, white sweat pants and a pair of white slippers.

_"What the hell?" _He questioned himself as he looked around the area in disbelief. He didn't know where he was nor what was going on. How'd he get here? What is this place? It didn't look real, it looked like some kind of dream, like a fantasy. He got up off the bed and stood up. He walked around a little and examined his surroundings. He then turned and walked towards the door. He tried opening it, but it was locked. What was going on? Why was he here? This place... it was... it looked like a...

Just then, the door opened. Billy stepped back as he saw an older man with a white gown walk in with two armed guards walking behind him.

"Billy Coen." The doctor called out to him.

"Yes?" He replied, not sure of what to expect from this man.

"I'm Doctor Collins, I would like to ask you a few questions. Would you sit down?" He asked.

"Sure." Billy replied and sat down at the table. The doctor sat down in the other chair while both of the armed guards watched him from behind the doctor.

"How have you been feeling, Billy?" He asked.

"Fine." Billy said. "Umm where am I?"

"You mean you don't know?" He asked, surprised. Billy sighed.

"Well, yeah, that's why I asked." The doctor sighed.

"Here, let me ask you this. Do you know _why _you're here?" Billy shook his head. The doctor took a deep breath before placing a photo on the table.

"Do you know this woman?" He asked. Billy nodded.

"Yes, that's Rebecca." He answered.

"What's your relation with her?"

"Well, me and her used to know each other. She means a lot to me."

"Is that so?" Billy nodded his head. The doctor took the photo back and placed another photo.

"What about this man?" Billy took a good look before shaking his head.

"Never seen him before."

"He doesn't look at all familiar?"

"No, not all." The doctor sighed and took the photo back. Billy was getting really irritated. He didn't know what this was about nor what he was doing here.

"What's all this about, doc?" He asked. "Why are you doing this?" The doctor hesitated before answering.

"You're in a mental hospital, Billy."

"What, why?" Billy questioned, surprised.

"Those two people I showed you in the photos, you murdered both of them two years ago."

"What, are you crazy?" Billy questioned. "I would never hurt Rebecca! What's the matter with you?" The doctor sighed before standing up and turning away.

"We'll talk again soon." He stated. "Goodbye." He said and then walked away.

"Hey, get back here, you son of a bitch!" Billy shouted and got up out of his chair to chase after him, but was stopped in his tracks by the guards who stood in front of him and blocked his way. He tried to attack one, but the guard blocked his attack, raised his weapon, and struck him hard with the stock of the gun, sending him back and causing him to collapse on the floor.

"Don't touch me, you sick bastard." The guard said, the other one laughed as they both exited the room and the door closed behind them.

Billy laid there, on his stomach, blood from the recent wound oozing out of his forehead. He remembered now, about what had happened, but he refused to believe it. Even though he refused, however, he still knew it was true. In regret and remorse for his actions, Billy's whole body began to twitch as tears began falling down his cheeks from his eyes and onto the cold, hard floor beneath him.

_The End_


End file.
